Bad Team!
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: It started as a way to get Robin to stop vanishing during missions. Then Robin decided to get payback on Wally. Before they knew it, each of the team had a flaw that was trying to be fixed with the power of spray bottles.
1. Bad Ninja!

_**Bad Ninja!**_

**This may not be my best writing, but it is my personal opinion that it's one of my funnier fics. I may be wrong, but that's my idea.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Young Justice characters, just in case anyone has the idea that I do.**

* * *

"Robin? Robin!" Kaldur hissed, looking around the darkened room the team were currently hiding in.

"He's gone isn't he?" Wally asked quietly, glancing up from the computer.

"Yep." The Atlantean nodded, exasperated.

"Figures." Artemis groaned softly. "M'gann, can you…"

She was interrupted by gunfire from the next floor up in the skyscraper and a familiar cackle.

"Oh. There he is." Kid Flash mused, before racing up the stairs.

_**X**_

"Seriously dude, you've gotta stop doing that." Wally grimaced as the team were assembled back in the cave.

"Stop doing what?" Robin glanced at the speedster in confusion.

"Stop running off in the middle of a mission." Kaldur elaborated.

Robin blinked. "I did…? oh, right." He winced. "Sorry…"

"Just be more careful next time." Artemis told him.

Robin nodded obediently, smiling. "Yes, ma'am!"

"You said that last time. And the time before…" Conner pointed out.

Robin shrugged, a red tint colouring his cheeks a little. "I don't do it on _purpose_… it's just habit…"

"Then break it." Artemis folded her arms.

Robin shrugged. "I'll try…" The Boy Wonder told her.

He placed a hand to his ear, listening to something in his comm. link. "Yeah? I'm on my way." He decided.

He glanced up at his friends. "Sorry guys. Arkham break-out."

The black-haired boy walked to the zeta-tube. "_Recognised. Robin, B01._" The computer announced as he vanished.

"Well, actually I'd better run too." Wally said. "Really gotta study for a test tomorrow. See you all later."

He vanished in a blur.

As he ran, he kept thinking. Robin running off could seriously endanger someone – Rob himself most likely, but it could also be whoever he was supposed to be watching out for. And what if he actually got captured and everyone assumed he had just gone on patrol?

There had to be a way to…

Kid Flash stopped in his tracks, an idea blossoming in his mind. _Perfect_.

* * *

Two weeks later, they were on another typical mission – an 'observe only' that had rapidly turned into a battle.

"Robin's gone." Conner hissed as they all crouched behind a tipped over table, trying to hide themselves from the bullets raining against it.

"Great." Artemis rolled her eyes, nocking an arrow as she pressed her back against the table.

Suddenly they heard a familiar cackle and a shout of "Bird-boy!"

The bullets stopped hitting their makeshift shield and the team felt it safe to look up over the table.

Instead the gunmen were firing at a shadow on the ceiling. Robin laughed, jumping down. He landed on a first man, knocking him to the ground and twisted around, punching a second.

He didn't notice the gun that was trained on his back until suddenly an arrow hit the Kevlar vest, knocking the third gunman backwards.

"Thanks Artemis!" Robin grinned, throwing the forth and final gunman aside into a wall. The man stared up dazedly.

"Robin…" Kaldur said warningly.

"I know, I know." Robin shrugged his shoulders slightly. "No running off by myself. I get it Kaldur."

"That was irresponsible and you could have been seriously hurt…" Aqualad began.

Robin shrugged. "That table would have lasted another ten seconds max."

Wally reached into his sleeve he'd sown onto his outer-wrist for just this occasion. He pulled out a spray bottle filled with water and raced up to his friend.

"Bad ninja! Bad ninja!" He sprayed him twice.

"Yah!" Robin jumped backwards, his arm raised in a block. He grabbed his cape and pulled it up as a shield. After a second it became apparent that Kid Flash had stopped spraying him.

"KF, what the hell?" Robin dropped his cape and stared at his best friend. "Seriously, _what_ was that about?"

"Bad ninja." Wally said, spraying him in the face once more.

Robin yelped again and wiped his face with his sleeve. "_What _the heck?"

"No running off in a mission, Robin." Kid Flash folded his arms, still holding the sprayer.

"No spraying me with water then!"

"I won't spray you if you don't run off."

"Yeesh, _fine_ KF." Robin rolled his eyes, exaggerating the movement so his team-mates could see it behind his mask.

"Good." Kid Flash smiled. He glanced at the gunmen and nudged the closest with his foot. "Let's get these guys tied up."

_**X**_

"Robin, you promised not to do this any more…" Kaldur grimaced.

"He broke his promise." Conner shrugged.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Robin folded his arms and glared at his team-mates, his foot resting on the tied up villain.

"Barely." M'gann said. "Robin, you could become hurt if you…"

"Bad Ninja!" Wally interrupted her, spraying Robin. "Bad Ninja! Bad Ninja! Baaaad Niiinnjaaaa!" He gave a long spray for the last one.

Robin wiped his face. "You have serious problems, you know that right?" He glanced around at his team-mates. "Does anyone else think that this is nuts?"

Artemis touched him on the shoulder.

He spun around to face her, and got a faceful of water.

"Bad Ninja!"

Robin took a step backwards automatically, moving a hand up to defend himself. After a second he realised what she had done and stared at her. "Artemis? Really?"

"Really. Bad Ninja!" She sprayed him again.

"Why the heck are you copying _Wally_?"

"Because it's fun." Artemis shrugged. "And he was the only one who came up with a good idea for how to get you to stop running off. Bad Ninja!" She sprayed him once more.

Robin stared at them, wiping his wet hair from his face and then looked at the other three members of the team. "Seriously guys?"

"Well, don't run off I guess." Kaldur shrugged, biting back a smile.

"Asterous." Robin muttered, pushing his now wet hair out of his face again.

_**X**_

"And I win!" Robin cackled, poking Wally from behind with the speedster's wristband in hand.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"Did not! The point of the exercise was to be the last one with their wristband. I'm the only one left." Robin smirked, tapping his own wristband.

"But you went all ninja on us…" Artemis complained.

"Yep. It's what I do." Robin shrugged, then he took a step back and raised his hands defensively. "And it was a training exercise so don't you dare…" He gave a yelp as both Artemis and Wally pulled out their spray bottles and sprayed him.

"Bad Ninja! Bad Ninja!"

"Not fair!" Robin snapped, holding his hands up as a shield. "I'm _supposed_ to do that here!"

"He's right." Kaldur agreed. "Wally, Artemis, put the water sprays down."

Reluctantly the speedster and the archer followed the orders.

"You two have _serious _mental problems." Robin scowled. "And I should know. I fight nutsos every day of the week."

"Now you're on a team with them." Wally grinned, tapping the Boy Wonder lightly on the nose.

Robin decided this was a good time to demonstrate that his mentor wasn't the only one who could do an impressive Bat-Glare.

_**X**_

"Robin!" M'gann sighed in relief, flying forwards. Then she paused, fear clouding her eyes.

In a second Kid Flash was kneeling by his best friend's side. The Boy Wonder was lying on the ground, washed up onto the shore of the lake.

The speedster placed his fingers on his neck. "He's alive…" Wally whispered in relief as everyone else crowded around.

Right on cue, Robin coughed and sat up to see his team looking at him in worry. "Are you okay?" M'gann asked.

"I'm asterous…" Robin said, sitting up and coughing. "Just a bit waterlogged."

"Robin, you could have drowned!" Artemis said, relief making her angry. "You couldn't have waited so we could tell if it was dangerous?"

"I'm fine…"

"Bad Ninja!" Artemis decided, spraying him.

"Hey!" Robin raised one hand up, supporting himself with the other. "Seriously, where do you even keep that thing?"

"In my quiver. Bad Ninja!"

"Bad Ninja!" Kid Flash agreed, spraying him as well.

"Guys! Almost drowned here! Don't need any more water!"

Robin crab-walked backwards and glowered at his two friends. "Seriously guys, that's just _insane_."

Kaldur paused. _Well, they are teaching him not to disappear…_ He mused to himself.

The hydrokinetic jerked a hand. A bubble of water raised from the lake. The rest of the team saw it but Robin still had his back to the lake as he clambered to his feet.

Suddenly the water fell down, pouring over him.

Robin's jaw dropped as the cold water soaked him. He stayed stunned for a second before turning around to glower at Kaldur.

"What was that for?" He shouted, pushing a sopping wet lock of hair out his face.

Kaldur gave a small smile. "Bad Ninja."

"Urgh!" Robin threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. He turned off and began to walk off. "Did we beat the bad-guys yet?"

"Yep." Conner nodded, trying to hide a smile.

"Good. I'll be back in Gotham then." Robin scowled, walking off. His feet made squishing noise as they were filled with water.

Behind him he could hear his friends cracking up.

"So not feeling the aster…" He muttered, getting onto his motorcycle.

_**X**_

"Robin?" Artemis looked around. "Robin?" She hissed.

"I really hate it when he does that." Kid Flash groaned.

M'gann placed a hand on her head and the team all heard her voice in their heads. _Robin, where are you?_

_Busy_. Was the acrobat's sharp reply.

There was a crackle of gunfire to the side.

Kid Flash ran forwards as fast as he could and threw the guy to the ground, grabbing the gun.

Artemis was right behind him, arrow shooting off to the other gunman.

Kaldur pulled out his water into a mace, clanging it into the third gunman.

The other three were already taken down, most likely due to Robin.

"None for us?" Conner smirked as M'gann floated next to him. Kaldur changed the mace back into regular water and dropped it back into his sheathes.

"Sorry. I'll try to save some for you next time." Robin grinned.

The other members of the team all paused, and than in unison pulled out identical spray-bottles and aimed them at Robin.

"Bad Ninja!" Wally announced as they all pressed the trigger together.

"Bad Ninja!" Artemis agreed.

Robin spluttered, wiping his face. "Is this a conspiracy or something?"

"Yes." Kaldur nodded. "Bad Ninja." They all sprayed again.

_**X**_

"You'd've thought he'd've stopped by now." Artemis mused as they all ran into the room.

Robin was busy tying up the unconscious second rate villain. "Hey guys." He grinned, looking up.

"Bad Ninja!" Wally shot forwards with the sprayer ready.

Robin's hand shot to his utility belt. In a second he had aimed his taser straight at the speedster. "Don't." He warned.

Wally paused and stared at his friend. He looked at his sprayer. Than he looked back at the taser, then at his sprayer, then the taser and then his spray bottle again.

"Bad Ninja!" He sprayed him.

Robin pulled the trigger and then tasered his friend.

He'd already changed the settings it so that it wasn't in lethal mode, but Kid Flash still dropped to the ground jerking.

The rest of the team paused and Robin took his taser back and slid it into his utility belt.

Artemis touched Kaldur on the shoulder and began to whisper in his ear. Kaldur nodded with a slight smile.

There was a rushing noise, and suddenly the pipes snapped. Water sprayed out, thundering into Robin.

For a second the Boy Wonder was choking, trying to ride the wave of water the fell through the room. Then it petered out and Robin was left gasping on the ground in front of the team.

Kaldur smirked. "Very Bad Ninja."

Robin sat up and glowered. "I hate you all." He gasped out. "With a vengeance."

"Okay then." M'gann shrugged, knowing that he didn't mean it.

She flew over him and whipped out her own sprayer. Aiming it straight at the lying down Boy Wonder's face, she smiled. "Bad Ninja."

_**X**_

The team snuck into a warehouse.

"Robin, where is it… Robin?" Kaldur looked around.

"Oh, great." Kid Flash grimaced. "Not again."

There was a swish of a cape and suddenly Robin was behind him. "I can go off to get the blue-prints, I'll just have to go to the control room." He told them.

The team all glanced at him. "Back soon." The acrobat added, vanishing.

"Did he really just tell us before running off?" Artemis asked.

"I guess it worked, then." Wally shrugged, tapping the sprayer attached to his wrist.

Half an hour later, the team finished their mission. "Let's see, not that big a mess by our standards." Robin glanced around the warehouse. "The building's even standing."

"And you didn't run off." Kaldur smiled slightly. "Well, you told us before disappearing."

Robin flushed. "Yeah."

"So the Bad Ninja thing worked?" Artemis smirked.

"Actually, no. I was considering doing it on purpose just to spite you all, but then I figured your arguments were pretty good. Not the spraying thing." Robin answered.

Despite being trained by Batman, each member of the team knew the lie for what it was. The water spray was what had made him tell them.

Kid Flash zoomed up behind Robin.

Before the Boy Wonder could react, Wally patted him on the head. "Good Ninja. Good Ninja. Good – hey!"

Robin's hand had shot out and caught Wally's wrist. Bending it back, he forced Wally into a kneeling position with Robin still holding his wrist hostage.

"Don't." He warned.

"Bad Ninja!" Wally pulled out his sprayer with his free hand and sprayed Robin in the face while kneeling.

Robin pulled his wrist back further, not quite breaking his wrist but putting pressure on it. Kid Flash gave a soft, involuntary wimper.

The Boy Wonder released the Fastest Boy Alive. "Don't try that again." He advised him.

"Bad Ninja!" Kid Flash sprayed him again. "Bad Ninja! Bad Ninja!"

Robin threw his hands up in exasperation as Wally kept spraying him. "I'm going back to Gotham where it's sane."

"Gotham villains are saner than Wally?" M'gann asked, glancing at Robin as the Boy Wonder walked out, Kid Flash on his heels.

"Bad Ninja! Bad Ninja!"

"Not really, but at least I'm allowed to attack them. See you guys." He left.

Wally stayed right behind him, still pulling the trigger on the spray bottle repeatedly.

"Bad Ninja! Bad Ninja!"

"Shut up!"

"Bad Ninja!"

"Leave me _alone_, KF!"

"Bad Niiiinnnjaaaaaaaa!"


	2. Bad Speedster!

_**Bad Speedster!  
with special guest appearance – Bad Baywatch!**_

**So, since Bad Ninja was so popular I decided to make it into a series. Can't be certain that the rest of it will be as good, but I have to agree with about half of my reviewers that Robin would _so_ get back at them somehow.**

**Um, I may need a bit of help on one bit though. 'Bad Martian' and 'Bad Atlantean' might sound a bit racist, and calling Conner 'Bad Clone' will not end well. So, ideas? I really only need to know what you could call Conner cause I can deal with the other two. I'm currently working on 'Bad Archer', but don't know when that's coming up.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

Robin sat at his desk in his room, frowning thoughtfully as he held a pencil against his homework.

The homework was really only as an excuse if either Alfred or Bruce were to enter. In all actuality, he was planning something completely unrelated to fractions.

While Dick could totally understand exactly why his friends had done that, he couldn't quite let it go. Not without at least some form of revenge.

It wouldn't have to be really bad. Just something with a mild embarrassment factor…

Someone else might have simply put an embarrassing picture of his friends online and called it even. But while Robin had more than enough blackmail material to go online, this called for something more unusual…

Maybe the punishment should fit the crime?

Robin leaned back in his chair, smirking. A spray bottle to attack Wally instead would work. Especially if he could get the others to join in on it.

Artemis would jump at the chance, and Kaldur would go in if the thing they were attacking him for was dangerous to the team and/or KF himself. M'gann would want to join in to help Wally if the cause was good, and the Martian girl would be able to convince Conner with ease. He might possibly even get the Flash in on it – although since Batman had never found out what they'd had to do, he supposed he could leave Wally without his mentor knowing…

Robin smiled, dropping the pencil. He'd found his revenge. Okay, it was just against KF, but that was something he could deal with. _He_ was the perpetrator of the plot in the first place, after all.

But he'd just need a good reason for the speedster to get sprayed…

The souvenirs? No, that wouldn't work. The only one who'd go in for that was Artemis, and Arty would join in attacking Kid if Dick went with 'breathing loudly'. And breathing loudly would hardly get the point across.

Something reckless? That's a maybe, but not quite… it wasn't something unique to Wally…

He'd just have to wait for an opportunity.

* * *

He got his chance a week later.

"I'll just go on patrol, take a look at what's up." Robin suggested, vanishing.

Okay, _maybe _the whole 'Bad Ninja!' thing had worked just a _little_.

_Remember not to go into battle against anyone without calling for help. _Aqualad added in his mind.

_Okay then. _Robin agreed easily.

He crept along the passageways, and then peered into the room.

The villain they were here to stop – Batman suspected it was someone working for Lex Luthor – was standing in the middle of the room, smirking. His five henchmen were standing around, holding their guns.

Three teenagers were tied up. All three were girls, and shaking.

_Guys, they've got hostages_. Robin reported.

_Great._ Conner groaned.

_How many? _Kaldur asked.

_Three. Teenagers. They look terrified, but otherwise okay._

_Wait there. We're on our way. If someone tries to kill a hostage, you can stop them. _Kaldur told him.

_Got it. _

Sure enough, within seconds there was a blur of yellow and red. "Wow." Kid Flash said, looking into the room.

"Yeah. This has to be a high up operation… look at the technology. Then again, if it _is_ Luthor than-" Robin began.

"No, not _that_." Wally shushed his friend. "_That_."

Robin glanced in the room again. "What?"

"_Her_. The black haired girl. She's _stunning_. Reckon that if I save her, she'll go out with me?"

Robin stared at him.

"Honestly, Baywatch, is there ever a time when you're paying attention?" Artemis hissed, dropping next to them.

"Let's go." Kaldur decided.

Kid Flash shot in, straight to the hostages.

Robin and Artemis somersaulted in, and both began to shoot arrows/batarangs at the villains.

"What the…?" One of the henchmen shouted, pulling his gun out.

"Watch this." Kid Flash smirked to the recently freed hostages.

In under a second he'd stolen all the guns. The henchmen began to keep shooting, and then paused and stared at their now empty hands.

M'gann floated up and raised her hand. The six criminals were thrown into the air and smashed against the wall, going unconscious.

"Nice." Conner complimented.

"Thank you." M'gann smiled at her boyfriend.

"You okay?" Wally asked the girls.

"Yes. Th-thank you." One of the girls stuttered – the raven-haired one that Wally had decreed was 'stunning'.

"No problem. Heroes have to rescue pretty maidens – it's in the job description." Wally kissed her hand.

The girl giggled.

"Oh, brother. What a line." Artemis rolled her eyes.

Robin smirked. _Perfect_.

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out the spray-bottle he'd bought and walked up to his friend. He gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Kid Flash looked around. "Yes Robin?"

"Bad Speedster!" Robin sprayed him.

Wally yelped and stepped backwards. "What the heck – _Robin_!"

"Bad Speedster!" Spray.

Artemis was the first to respond, cracking up.

"It's not funny. _R__**o**__b!_" He protested.

"You started it." Robin shot back, spraying him again. "Bad Speedster! And anyway, next time don't be a hormonal idiot."

Kaldur rolled his eyes but smiled. He walked over to the giggling girls. "Are you three okay?"

"Uh… yeah, we're okay." A blonde nodded.

"Okay. Can you find your own way out?"

"Uh… yeah. Sure." The black-haired girl agreed. "Come on girls." The three left.

"This is payback for the Bad Ninja thing, isn't it?" Kid Flash sighed, folding his arms.

"Yep! Bad Speedster!"

"I'm outta here, then." Wally snapped, racing off.

Artemis was still laughing, and Robin allowed himself to join in now that he was gone.

"You know, we still have to tie up the criminals for the police…" M'gann pointed out slowly.

The two non metas didn't react, just kept laughing.

"I think we'd better do it ourselves." Kaldur sighed. "Anyone bring any rope?"

_**X**_

"Okay, hi there." Artemis said, touching the girl on the shoulder.

The attractive girl behind the teller stared at her, horrified. She couldn't talk with the duct tape over her mouth, but she was still looking terrified. Her blue eyes travelled to the bow.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a hero. The girl who works with Green Arrow – Artemis. You heard of me?" Artemis asked, ducking down to her level.

The teller nodded slowly, more confused than scared at this point.

"Okay. I have a really big favour to ask. I know it's going to sound weird, but I kinda need you to help me on this."

The girl nodded again.

"Um, okay. You know how there's a speedster running around here? Wears yellow, has goggles, red hair, goes by the name of Kid Flash?"

The girl nodded again, confused.

"This might sound really weird and I won't blame you for thinking I'm nuts, but I need you to flirt with him."

The girl stared.

"It's for this prank me and Robin have going. He's a huge flirt, and we're trying to make him stop it. So can you just pretty please say thank you repeatedly and maybe hug him and call him really brave or something?"

The girl still looked confused but nodded slowly.

"Great. Thanks heaps." Artemis grinned, running back out.

"What were you doing?" Kaldur glanced at her, moving a sobbing three year old back to her mother while also trying not to be shot.

"Just reassuring a civilian." Artemis smiled, shooting a knock-out arrow. Three goons dropped unconscious.

Conner raised an eyebrow at her, punching out one of the goons attempting to rob the bank. He'd obviously heard their one-sided conversation but didn't mention anything.

"And there we have it." Robin cackled, dropping the head henchman on the ground. He was tied and gagged. "That everyone?"

Conner grabbed a goon and threw him at another. Both crashed to the ground. "Yep."

"Kid? Can you untie the tellers?" Artemis asked.

"On it." Wally nodded, racing behind them.

Robin gave her a weird look. She winked.

In seconds the junior partner to the Flash had placed all the tellers, safely untied, in the centre of the floor. "Everyone okay?"

The blonde teller gave an uncertain glance at Artemis, then grabbed Kid Flash and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Wally blinked. "Uh, no problem."

"And so modest! Thank you so much – you're so _brave_." She said, piling it on.

Apparently she had acting lessons in high-school or something, because she wasn't half bad.

The Fastest Boy Alive looked stunned for a minute, and then beamed. "Oh, it was no trouble. No problem at all ma'am."

"But… you did it so well. And you put your life on the line for us." The girl trailed a finger along his face.

Kid Flash grinned. "Oh, it's no biggie. It's all in a day's work."

Artemis glanced at Robin and pulled her spray-bottle out of her quiver. Robin caught her eye, smirked and reached for his utility belt.

"And really, we train for this sort of stuff. These goons were childs-play compared to some of the villains we normally have to face." Kid Flash continued.

"Bad Speedster!"

"Bad Speedster!"

Both Artemis and Robin sprayed him.

Kid Flash jerked backwards from the blonde and stared at his team-mates. "What? _Seriously_?"

"No flirting while wearing costume, Kid Hormone." Artemis smirked. "Bad Speedster!" They sprayed him again.

"I'm sorry," Kid Flash said to the girl. "But my team-mates are-"

"Bad Speedster!"

"-Nuts. I'll go now. Try not to get captured any more, okay?" With that parting piece of advice, he raced off out the door.

Artemis sent a grin at the girl once she was sure he was gone. "Thanks heaps!"

"Uh… no problem?" The girl said, unsure. She hesitated. "Actually, wait. Is there some way I could have some sort of proof to tell the girls that a super-hero actually asked for a favour from me?"

Robin, Kaldur and M'gann gave the archer weird looks which she ignored pointedly.

Instead, Artemis pulled an arrow out from her quiver. "Here." She handed it to the teller.

"Thank you…?" The attractive girl blinked.

"Guys, come on. We've gotta go." Conner groaned.

"Oh, right. Come on Artemis." Robin dragged her by the shoulder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Artemis rolled her eyes and ran out.

"What was that about?" The teller's supervisor stared at her.

The blonde girl shrugged and looked at the arrow. "I have no idea. I just work here."

_**X**_

"I thought _he _was meant to be the one who ran off during missions!" Artemis shouted, pointing at Robin.

"Hey!" The Boy Wonder snapped, looking up from where he was downloading the villain's information onto a disk.

"I hope he hasn't been captured…" M'gann said, frowning.

"We should search for him." Kaldur decided, glancing around the room. The villain was unconscious and his robots were either broken, dismantled or sparking. "Superboy, Miss Martian, you two go off to the West. Artemis, you and I will go East. I think we can safely rule out South," Kaldur glanced at the huge expanse of ocean behind them, "So Robin, you'll go North. Miss Martian, can you set up a telepathic communication so that we can report if we've found him?"

"I don't need to, Kaldur." M'gann sighed. "I've already found his brain-waves. He's not far – just in the suburbs."

"Is he okay?" Robin asked, finishing the download.

"I can't be certain at this distance, but I think so. He doesn't seem to be overly stressed or scared, at least." M'gann frowned. "Of course, that could be a drug or something similar."

"Okay. Let's go." Kaldur said, nudging the unconscious villain. "He should stay unconscious until the police come pick him up, but just in case…" The Atlantean pulled a table on and gently pinned it so that the man wasn't being crushed but couldn't move.

M'gann nodded, flying off. A second later the bio-ship was hovering outside the window, the door open.

Robin easily jumped in. Conner was a second behind him. Both reached their hands out for Artemis and Kaldur automatically, pulling them into the ship.

The green girl directed the ship, and in seconds they had landed on a road.

"Well, this might not make the news if we're lucky." Artemis remarked as they walked out.

"I do not believe it…" Kaldur groaned, putting a hand to his head.

"So how many villains do you stop?" A curvy brunette girl was saying to Kid Flash, who was leaning casually against a tree. "On average?"

"Oh, a couple. Last week I put Captain Cold in jail, and a few days before that I had a fight with Trickster, but you know, nothing serious." The flirt said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"That's amazing." The brunette smiled. "I mean, you do that sort of stuff all the time, with just you and the Flash?"

"Nup. Sometimes I go off alone. I mean, we're partners, so if Flash wants a night off I'm always happy to help."

"Baywatch!" Artemis shrieked, stomping over to him.

Wally jumped. "Jeez, Artemis, you scared me."

"Good! What were you thinking – at least when _Robin_ runs off he's doing it for a good reason! You did this just to chat up some girl?"

"Who are you?" The brunette cocked her head to the side. "Oh, you're Arrowette, right?"

"_No_, I'm _Artemis_." Artemis growled. She pulled her spray-bottle out and pointed it at Wally. "And he's _dead. _Bad Speedster!"

"Yah!" Wally yelped. "Seriously Artemis, that's insane…"

"Bad Speedster!" Conner agreed, spraying him.

Robin gently touched the girl on the shoulder. She jumped.

"Sorry, did we scare you? Well, anyway, I'm Robin. You might want to go home now." Robin advised her.

"But…" The girl glanced at Wally, who was surrounded by all four and being sprayed. "What about Flash Boy?"

"Trust me. He ain't coming out any time soon. And anyway, he's just a flirt."

The girl nodded slowly and took a step back. "Uh, bye then."

"See ya!" Robin agreed, walking over to Wally. "Bad Speedster!" He shouted, spraying him.

"You're all insane!"

"Yeah, so?"

_**X**_

"So, you need any help Megalicious?" Wally asked, leaning against the wall. "You know science is kinda my specialty."

"Yes, I knew that." M'gann answered, looking up from the coffee-table she was poring over her homework on. "But I think I've got this covered. Conner explained it all to me."

Wally sighed, and then a second later he was next to her on the couch. "You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then what about a date? You, me… anywhere you wanna go. I can take you to Paris if you want."

"That's very kind Wally, but if you don't mind I'm really fine here." M'gann said, her smile just a little forced. "I have to get this homework done."

"Then how about I run up and grab some romantic food? I can get authentic Italian if you like, fresh from Rome. Or if you're in the mood for Thai, or Mexican, or whatever you'd like."

M'gann considered sending him off to Rome or something and disappearing before he got back, but that would be cruel and just leading him on.

She wished there was some way to tell him she wasn't interested without hurting his feelings. Maybe when she and Conner told everyone that they were dating…

"Wally, I'm sorry, but I really am _fine_." M'gann said. "Can you please leave me alone?"

"But Megalicious, really, I'd love to! Just say the word and I can get you any of your favourite earth food… uh, except Oreos, though." He added quickly.

M'gann's shoulders slumped slightly as the fact that there was no way he would let her get Oreos. "Wally, it's really kind of you to offer but the fact is I've already eaten, I'm kinda tired and I just want to finish my homework and get to bed."

"Then let me help with the homework!"

M'gann had had enough.

She reached for her spray-bottle calmly and aimed it at his face. "Bad Speedster!" She sprayed him.

"Yah! M'gann, what was that?" Wally demanded.

"Bad Speedster! Bad Speedster! Bad Speedster!"

"_M'gann_…" Wally whined.

M'gann let go of the spray-bottle. It kept floating and spraying him as the Martian girl leaned back over her homework. "Bad Speedster." She said absently, writing.

"M'gann, not fair!"

"Everyone keeps saying no flirting while in costume." She smiled.

There was a blur and suddenly Wally was back, this time dressed in his casual clothes. "There, not in uniform."

"I still know who you are." M'gann gave him a smile, looking up from her work. "And while I'll admit it's kinda flattering for you to keep flirting with me, I would really appreciate it if you stopped."

Wally pouted. "But Green Cheeks…"

"Bad Speedster!" M'gann said, telekinetically making the sprayer spray him again. "Bad Speedster! Bad Speedster! Bad Speedster!"

"M'gann-"

"Bad Speedster!"

"Can you-"

"Bad Speedster!"

"Wait a second-"

"Bad Speedster!"

Wally sighed in exasperation and than raced off.

M'gann gave a self satisfied smile and went back to her homework.

_Maybe now he'll stop flirting with me?_

Somehow, she doubted it, but it was good to have a way to stop him for next time.

_**X**_

"Where is he… oh brother." Artemis rolled her eyes as she looked around the food court.

She was dressed in civilian clothing, as were the rest of the team – somewhere.

Black Canary had noticed that the team seemed to be having a minor rough spot – no-one was game to mention water-sprays – so she had sent them on a mission to 'assimilate with typical teenagers together to prepare for times on a mission when they might have to pass off as friends'.

Basically, it was forcing the kids to hang out together at a mall under the pretext of training. Artemis wouldn't have minded, but since she and Wally had the most 'tension' Kaldur had suggested that they stay together.

Wally was currently flirting with a pretty girl behind the counter of a bakery, who was trying to shoo him away.

"I have other customers…"

"No, you don't, beautiful." Wally pointed out. "No-one else is here. So come on. How about I buy you something from here? A donut?"

"I'm watching my figure." The girl said icily.

"Really? Cause you don't need to. But if you want, I'll even help you watch it!"

Artemis stormed over to him, pulling her sprayer out of her back-pack as she went. She'd brought it as a 'just in case'.

"Wally?" Artemis tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Wally turned to face her.

He got sprayed in the face. "Bad… uh, Baywatch. Bad Baywatch!"

"Bad Baywatch? Really, Artemis?" Wally winced, stepping backwards.

Hey, if he wasn't allowed to run off without giving away his secret identity, then she wasn't passing up this opportunity.

"I'm sorry about my _brother_." Artemis added to the girl behind the counter, spraying him again. "Bad Baywatch!"

The girl blinked. "Uh, no problem…?"

"Thanks! Come on Wally, _Mum and Dad _must be worried by now." Artemis grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off.

"Ow! Hey! Artemis! That hurts! Seriously… ow!"

"Bad Baywatch!" Spray.

"Stop spraying me and let me go!"

* * *

**Like it? Then review! And seriously, need a bit of help with the rest of them.**


	3. Bad Archer!

_**Bad Archer!**_

**So, here's the third chapter. I was kinda running low on ideas, so sorry if this isn't up to your standards.**

**Just a fair warning – this _may_ contain traces of Wally/Artemis. I tried not to, but I'm a fan of the pairing and this particular chapter has a lot of their interaction. Rest assured those who don't like them, that it's hardly fluffy romance stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a fourteen year old girl who is _not_ a prodigy and/or a producer of any extremely awesome shows. Or any shows, for that matter. So, therefore I do not own YJ.**

* * *

"It's wrong if I think it's totally okay for her to kill him, right?" Robin sighed, folding his arms.

"Normally it would be. But I can see how your patience might have worn thin." Kaldur sighed.

Artemis was attempting to strangle Kid Flash with a skipping rope. How she got the skipping rope was anyone's guess.

"What did he do this time?" Conner asked, folding his arms.

"…I don't know." Robin frowned.

M'gann was looking surprisingly unconcerned for such a sweet and sensitive girl watching one of her best friends attempting to kill another best friend. Repetition dulled the worry, apparently. "Who has to stop them this time?" She sighed.

Robin reached into his utility belt and pulled out four drinking straws. One had been cut in half.

He adjusted them in his hand, and then held them in a fist. "Short one has to break it up." He held his fist out, looking casual for someone who's best friend was being murdered in front of his eyes.

The other three reached forwards and each pulled out a straw. All were full sized.

Robin opened his hand again to reveal the short one. "Aw, man." The Boy Wonder groaned.

"Tough luck." Conner shrugged, unsympathetic.

"Yeah, I know." Robin sighed.

He walked over to the archer attempting to strangle the speedster. "Yo, Artemis." He nudged her with a foot.

"What is it, Robin?" Artemis snapped, looking up from her vantage point on top of Kid Flash. The yellow clad speedster was struggling to pull the skipping rope off his neck.

"I drew the short straw."

"So?" She turned back to Kid Flash below her.

"So I've been designated to save Kid Flash's life. Up you get."

"Not until he's dead!" Artemis growled, hitting away one of Wally's hands.

"Yeah, no." Robin sighed, crouching down. "Come on Arty. Let him go."

"No!"

"Fine." Robin sighed, pulling a batarang out of his utility belt. He snapped through the skipping rope in one lithe motion, freeing Wally.

Wally breathed in relief, then scrambled away from Artemis as Robin pulled her off. "Thanks Rob."

"Yeah, yeah." Robin brushed it aside, and then stepped in the way as Artemis leaped for KF. "So, what did you do this time?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind, I don't want to know." Robin interrupted, catching Artemis again. "Stop that!"

"Not until I murder Baywatch and spread his ashes out to the four corners of the globe!"

Robin stared at her, and then glanced at the watching three heroes. "You can jump in at any time you know."

"_You_ drew the short straw." Conner shrugged.

"Thanks." Robin muttered, grabbing her arm tightly to pull her back.

Automatically he reached for his utility belt to find something that might be useful in this situation.

Batarang… no. Bat-breather… useless. Taser… effective but a last resort. Pack of cards… not likely. Spray-bottle… why not?

Robin pulled the sprayer out and pointed it at her. "Bad Archer!" He shouted, spraying her.

Artemis stopped struggling with surprise and then glowered at him. "Robin!"

"Bad Archer! Bad Archer! _Bad_ Archer!"

Kid Flash was slowly backing away, his eyes not leaving the fuming blonde girl.

"Robin, enough!"

"Well, I can't let you kill him." Robin stated as he saw Kid Flash vanish.

"You would if you knew what he did." Artemis scowled, folding her arms.

"I really doubt it, if it's anything like _last _time you tried to kill him." Robin sighed. "I mean, I get you being mad. But a bit of hair-gel in your shampoo does not warrant death. You didn't even look that bad with sticking out hair."

Artemis glowered at him.

"Now why don't you go work your frustration out on the training field or something? I'll even print out a picture of KF for you to use as target practise."

Artemis laughed. Robin grinned, glad that he'd broken her out of her murderous desire… well, at least he'd turned it to a desire to maim instead. Baby steps.

"Thanks, but I've got my own." The archer smirked.

"…Wait, really?" Robin blinked. "Okay then." He spun her around and began to push her away. "You go there and work some of that frustration out. See ya later Arty!" He pushed her out.

Then he spun to the other three. "So, who's up for a new way of trying to convince people to stop with a bad habit?" Robin grinned.

"This one will never succeed." Kaldur predicted.

"Yeah, but at least we'll have tried. And who knows? We might even just lessen it a little – or we'll keep it just to physical torture." The Boy Wonder mused. "So she can yell at him all she wants or play jokes or get incriminating photos or whatever but when it gets dangerous we'll stop. You know, unless it's something that he totally deserves."

"She is being rather… brutal lately." M'gann agreed.

Conner and Kaldur glanced at each other. "Okay then."

_**X**_

"Artemis, it's just a training exercise!" Black Canary snapped, watching the archer pound the speedster.

"She's obviously taking his very presence personally." Conner shrugged.

"He destroyed my English assignment!" Artemis snapped, kicking out. Wally stumbled backwards, holding his stomach.

"So… you're trying to kill him? Not an overreaction at all." Robin drawled.

Artemis pulled a fist back and punched Kid Flash hard in the face. He jumped backwards, holding his eye. "Ow, Artemis! That hurts!"

"Good!"

"At what point do we intervene?" Kaldur asked their trainer.

"Not yet…" Black Canary winced as Artemis did a flip and kicked Wally in the back. "But maybe soon…"

Wally retaliated by kicking out hard and fast. His legs were naturally pretty strong, so when his foot connected with the blonde girl's shin she yelped, grabbing it.

With a quick foot-swipe, Wally knocked her to the ground.

"He's getting better." Black Canary observed, watching Kid Flash move forwards to check if she was okay.

Artemis reached out and her arm grabbed his shirt. With a flip she threw him to the ground, jumping on top of him. Her hands surrounded his throat.

"But not smarter." Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"**Fail – Kid Flash." **The computer drawled.

"Artemis, you've won. Let him go." Kaldur ordered.

"Not until he turns another few shades of blue!" Artemis snapped, fingers tightening around his neck.

"Oh, brother. Artemis!" Black Canary marched up. "Let Wally go – huh?"

Robin had darted up to her, M'gann right behind him. Both had pulled out little spray-bottles and pointed it at the blonde girl.

"Bad Archer!" M'gann shouted, and both sprayed her.

Artemis winced but kept her fingers around Wally's neck.

"Bad Archer! Bad Archer! Bad Archer!"

Black Canary's jaw dropped. She turned to the other two. "What's going on here?"

"Uh… it's a long story." Kaldur said sheepishly.

Conner joined them, pulling his own spray bottle out. "Bad Archer! Bad Archer!"

"Aqualad… _what is going on_?" Black Canary said slowly, dangerously.

Kaldur hesitated.

Artemis gave in to peer pressure and released Kid, getting to her feet. She kept one of them on his chest. "Are you seriously going to do that every single time I attack Baywatch?" She snapped.

"Um, on Mars it is not classified as social custom to attack a friend." M'gann said, hovering nervously.

"It's not usual on Earth either." Robin assured her, sending a sharp glance at Artemis.

"And spraying team-mates with water is?" Black Canary folded her arms.

"Uh… well, technically no, but…"

"Hey, we're not exactly usual." Wally said lightly from the ground.

Artemis jammed her foot down harder. Wally gasped.

"Bad Archer!" They all sprayed her, including Kaldur.

Black Canary stared for a second longer, and then slowly turned around and walked away.

_**X**_

Artemis rapped on the front of the door, dressed in her hero costume with her bow held lightly between her fingers.

The class all looked up, staring in confusion. Everyone except for a red-haired boy with freckles, who'd fallen backwards in his chair in horror.

"Hi there." The teacher blinked. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a _friend_ of mine." Artemis growled.

"Wait, aren't you that archer girl? Green Arrow's sidekick?" A boy in the back of the class blurted out.

"Yeah." Artemis snarled, scanning the area. Her eyes locked upon Wally's face and darkened. Wally gulped nervously.

"But… I thought you were blonde?"

Artemis flipped her bright purple hair out of her face. "I am. This is just a temporary situation, which I intend to fix soon. I just have one more important problem." She growled.

Wally looked at the door that Artemis was standing in, trying to figure out if he could run fast enough to get out without anyone realising anything.

Okay, he hadn't really meant to dye her hair purple… he was just using his aunt's empty shampoo bottle as a chemical container. It wasn't his fault that someone had put it away in the girl's bathroom – and how was he supposed to know that Artemis used the same type?

"I'm looking for-" She began, before a green gloved hand covered her mouth.

If the students were surprised before, now they were stunned. After all, it was one thing to have a sidekick to a lesser-known hero who barely anyone in Central City could remember in your class. It was quite another to see the Dark Squire himself, protégé of Batman, the Boy Wonder there.

Robin pulled out a little spray-bottle with the hand that wasn't gagging Artemis. "Bad Archer!" He snapped, spraying her.

"What? Robin, let me go!" Artemis managed to push his hand off.

"Bad Archer!" Robin sprayed her again. "Bad Archer! Bad Archer! Bad Archer!"

"How did you even know I was here?" She snapped grumpily.

"I was raised by Batman." Robin shrugged. "Bad Archer!"

She glowered, but the water was reminding her just how dumb it was to go off in costume after a civilian. Or at least a civilian identity.

"Fine." Artemis growled, sending a glower right at Wally. She spun on her heel and stalked off.

Robin followed her, chanting "Bad Archer! Bad Archer!" repeatedly.

The class was silent for a split second before bursting into conversation about what had just happened.

Wally, on the other hand, let loose a breath of relief and made a mental note to thank Robin later.

_**X**_

"Where's everyone else?" Artemis folded her arms.

"Not here." Kid Flash glanced up from the T.V.

"Hey, wait, is that _Ninja Zombie Smackdown_?" Artemis blinked, moving forwards and absent mindedly sitting down next to him.

"You know this movie?"

"What? I'm not allowed to watch mindless entertainment with pathetic effects and baseless plots? It takes my mind off things."

"Hey! _Ninja Zombie Smackdown_ is a classic!"

"Come on. _Abby_, the girl who's been fighting bullies and standing up for everyone and actually knows how to use the shotgun gets killed and sad little Nina who screams and sobs and runs away survived? How realistic is that?"

"Hey, I like Nina."

"Only because she has no concept of the word 'decency'. Seriously, you're being chased by zombies and are picking out rations. Your clothes should not include a miniskirt or a low-cut tube top."

"She's better than Abby. Abby's just a harpy."

"Why? Because she stood up for herself? Or is it because she wore sneakers, moveable jeans and a warm shirt that you hate her?"

"Actually, while I'll admit that Nina looked good I'll have to say that you have a point with the clothes. But Abby just shot Chris for no reason."

"He got _bitten_."

"There was no certainty that he would have changed. Some people don't."

"Oh come on. Of course he would have – she was just killing him before he turned any of them."

"Would you kill any of us?"

"To save the rest of the team because they're about to turn into a zombie? Yep. And I give you complete permission to kill me in case we ever get into something like that."

"Oh, don't worry. I'd love to. At least it would shut you up."

"Why you…" Artemis pounded her fist together, turning around to punch Wally.

"Bad Archer!" Robin shouted suddenly, spraying her.

Where he had come from was anyone's guess. All they knew was Robin was in civvies and standing behind the couch.

And of course that he was spraying Artemis.

"Bad Archer! Bad Archer! Bad Archer!"

Artemis glowered and got up without a word, walking out of the room calmly with not so much as a look at Kid Flash.

Wally blinked and watched her go.

"Hey, _Ninja Zombie Smackdown 3_?" Robin leaped lightly over the couch and landed next to his friend. "Sweet."

_**X**_

Wally just wanted to get a reaction from her.

Every time he annoyed her, she'd just walk away. If he pulled her pony-tail, she'd simply brush it off. If he called her Arty, then she'd just go away. She had barely spoken two words to him in the past three days.

Sure, the not being viciously attacked was a plus, but really, he could handle it. He had a quick heal factor, and just because his rogue gallery weren't quite as bad as some of the others hardly meant that he wasn't experienced in the art of pain.

It was nice of his friends – and funny – for them to try and stop her from killing him, but he was a big boy. He could handle himself.

And _anything_ was better than her ignoring him. Come on, he was _Kid Flash, _the Fastest Boy Alive. He was not accustomed to being ignored and he certainly didn't like the idea of her being the one who ignored him.

Wally lay down in front of the T.V, his science textbooks spread out in front of him. He gently flipped through the pages, looking for a way to distract him from his Artemis dilemma.

After a few seconds he'd finished the first book and moved to the second. This was an older one that he'd brought online, one from the 1930s.

He stopped flipping through the pages when his eyes locked on the recipe for a stink-bomb. A slow smile crossed his face.

* * *

Conner wrinkled his nose. "What's that smell?"

Robin sniffed too, and then winced. "Smells like… something crashed in Kid Flash's socks after he spent a full day running, then gorged itself on cat-food before dying and rotting for three weeks in the desert."

"And you have experience with this?" Kaldur glanced at him.

"Well not technically but…"

"Wait." Conner held up a hand. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Robin asked.

There was an explosion of feet and suddenly Wally was in the room. "Hey guys." He grinned sheepishly.

The door flung open. Artemis stormed in.

"Man, Artemis, what did you _step_ in?" Robin yelped, covering his mouth and nose with his hand.

Artemis just growled. "You're dead Baywatch."

Wally grinned.

With a vicious war cry Artemis jumped forwards and caught him by the neck. She flung him to the ground and kneeled on his chest, throttling him.

Kid Flash kicked out and the archer automatically let go. Kid Flash ran backwards, out of the way.

"Come back here and die like a man!" Artemis shrieked, leaping towards him.

Wally just cackled and zoomed away again.

"Should we intervene?" M'gann asked, watching Artemis storm out the door, bringing her bow out to full size.

Robin groaned. "No." He winced, absent-mindedly tapping his spray-bottle that apparently would not be used on Artemis for this particular time.

"Wally was kinda asking for it." Conner agreed.

"I must agree." Kaldur sighed. "While I dislike failure on any mission, this task we set ourselves is impossible."

"Hey, we gave it our best shot." Robin shrugged.

"I just made a fresh batch of cookies. Would you like to try some?" M'gann asked as there was another explosion in the background.

"Please, no, Artemis, _please_!"

"Die, you stupid speedster!"

"What type?" Robin asked.

"Chocolate chip."

"Sure." Robin agreed, getting up.

"Okay." Conner shrugged.

"Certainly, M'gann." Kaldur agreed, rising.

M'gann beamed.

"Help! Mad Archer on the loose! _Bad _Archer on the loose!"

* * *

**You know, I still need a few ideas for 'Bad Atlantean' and 'Bad Superboy' – not the least of which is what they're actually going to be calling Conner when spraying him. So, help? Please?**


	4. Bad Martian!

_**Bad Martian!**_

**So, I managed to dislocate my knee while _standing still_. How did I do this? I don't know. But that, along with unpredictable internet, means there's really not much to do but write.**

**This chapter is more on the 'friendship' lines then 'humour'. It's still lighthearted, just not as funny. Sorry. **

**I know a few of you wanted me to use the 'Hello Megan' thing. Well, I tried but I just couldn't really find it. And realistically if you're friends with someone, you have to accept them, annoying quirks and all. The other times are things that can be dangerous, and 'Hello Megan' is hardly dangerous. So… that's why it's not 'Hello Megan'.**

**Anyway… disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. **

* * *

"Robin, are you okay?"

Robin yelped and spun around to face her. "M'gann…" He said weakly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" M'gann blushed.

Robin frowned, moving his glasses back up his face. "What is it?" He asked, just a hint more callous than usual.

"I'm sorry…" M'gann said uncomfortably. "You just felt so… upset. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Robin said harshly.

The Martian girl glanced at the T.V. show that was currently playing. It was a documentary on the circus, at the moment showing the acrobats.

"Is that the matter?" M'gann asked, gesturing to the T.V.

Robin glanced away. "No." He snarled.

Conner looked up from his homework he'd been working on, frowning at Robin's tone. But he knew that M'gann didn't want him to jump in, and anyway she was hardly in any _danger_ from Robin.

Artemis and Wally had been resolutely ignoring each other on opposite sides of the couch. Both glanced around.

"Robin, please…" M'gann floated forwards and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

"_Nothing_." Robin brushed her hand off.

She looked at the T.V. and then back to the Boy Wonder. "And… oh, does this have something to do with your past? And what's this about your parents?"

Robin spun around and snarled, angry. "M'gann! Get _out _of my head and _stay _out!" He snapped angrily.

M'gann's hands shot to her mouth as she registered her error. "Robin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Robin spun on his heels and stormed out of the room, anger radiating out from him.

M'gann flushed when she saw the remainder of the team was staring at her. "I didn't mean to… it was… he just seemed so distressed that I…"

"Yes, but you might want to converse about this with Robin himself." Kaldur suggested. "Explain why you intruded on his privacy."

"I didn't mean to…" M'gann looked mortified. She glanced away. "It was an accident…"

"Then go talk to him." Wally suggested, racing up to her. "You know how Robin is – he's not going to hold a grudge against you if you just apologise."

"Yes, I know…" M'gann nodded, looking vaguely comforted. "I will. Thanks Wally."

* * *

"Robin?" She knocked on his door. "Robin, are you there?"

"Why don't you just read my mind and find out?" Robin snapped from inside.

M'gann winced. "I'm sorry… Robin, I swear I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help, and sometimes I forget that it's different on Earth… I'm really sorry Robin."

There was silence.

"Please, are you okay?"

Robin sighed heavily. M'gann could feel the vague outline of his feelings, but considering what this whole problem was about she tried to shut them out.

"Robin?"

Footsteps. Robin walked up to the door, and then slowly it opened.

M'gann began to smile. Then Robin sprayed her in the face.

Miss Martian automatically took a step back, caught by surprise. She blinked, and looked at Robin.

Robin smirked. "Bad Martian."

M'gann blinked again, and then smiled. "Forgiven?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Just… try harder, okay?"

M'gann eagerly nodded. "Okay then."

"Good." Robin began to walk past, smiling.

Then he spun around and sprayed her once more. "Bad Martian!" He cackled, before sprinting off and vanishing.

M'gann hesitated, and then shrugged it off. If it meant that Robin forgave her for accidentally intruding in his thoughts, then she could put up with a little water.

She wondered if the 'Bad Martian!' thing would become common among the team.

_**X**_

"Conner, please. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" M'gann pleaded gently.

Superboy gave her a glare.

"Conner, you can't keep all your feelings bottled up like this." M'gann sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Conner, _please_."

Conner brushed her off, walking past her. "I've got homework." He muttered.

M'gann sighed, and then slowly reached out telepathically to the retreating figure.

Longing. Pain. Sadness. Wistfulness. A desire to prove himself. And an image of Superman, shifting uncomfortably yesterday, trying not to look his clone in the eye.

"Oh, Conner, don't worry." The green girl said, her heart melting for him. "Superman will get used to you soon, I'm sure of it. He's just a little uncertain at the moment but he'll…"

Conner rounded on her, eyes blazing. "M'gann…" He growled.

M'gann automatically took a step back from the anger that was pouring off him, biting her lip. Superboy's eyes lost their intensity and instead looked guilty. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

"No, I'm the one who… I didn't mean to go into your head… I'm sorry Conner."

M'gann gave a gentle smile, asking forgiveness. Conner returned her smile gently.

"Oh, hello M'gann!" M'gann hit herself on the head. She reached for her spray-bottle. "Here. Spray me." She thrusted it at him.

"Uh… what?" Conner blinked, taking the sprayer automatically. "Why?"

"For going into your mind. Come on, spray me."

The Kryptonian blinked in confusion and then looked at the sprayer. He shrugged. "Well, okay then…"

He aimed it at her face and sprayed it. "Bad… uh…"

"Martian." M'gann supplied.

"Bad Martian! Bad Martian!" Conner said, smirking as he sprayed his girlfriend. He lightly tossed her the spray-bottle back.

"Thanks Conner." M'gann smiled, hugging him.

"You're… welcome?" Conner shrugged, as the Martian girl left the room. "I guess."

_**X**_

It was an accident.

Wendy had just seemed so down at Bumblebee practise that M'gann had sort of automatically reached for her mentally, trying to be reassuring.

It was her birthday and everyone in the team had forgotten it?

M'gann smiled and gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as they began to get ready. "Happy Birthday, by the way." She said kindly.

Everyone glanced up as Wendy turned around. "You remembered?" She asked, a smile lighting up her face.

"Of course I remembered." M'gann said, her conscience twigging a little at the lie. But all things considered, this was not the first lie she had told to Wendy, and definitely not the biggest.

M'gann hit herself of the head convincingly. "Hello Megan! I totally forgot your birthday present. Don't worry though, I'll bring it tomorrow." She promised, already planning a trip to the mall as soon as she could.

"You got me a present?"

"Of course." M'gann shrugged, trying to sound offhand. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh, no! I promised Conner I'd meet him ten minutes ago. I've gotta go – see you everyone!" She called, running out of the room.

As soon as she was sure no-one was there, she reached for her trust little spray-bottle and aimed it at her own face. "Bad Martian!" She said softly, spraying. "Bad Martian! Bad Martian!"

Anyway… she shifted her Bumblebee costume into her regular clothes and then camouflaged herself. Since she'd already been in Wendy's mind, she might as well use that little piece of information she'd picked up… that particular bracelet Wendy had been hoping for would make a good gift…

_**X**_

"Cookie?" M'gann offered.

The cooking tray was filled with what looked more like slabs of charcoal then cookies.

"Uh, no thanks M'gann." Robin politely declined, pushing his glasses back up his face as he glanced up from his computer. "I already ate."

"Yeah, same here." Artemis agreed.

"I'm not hungry." Conner added.

"Thank you for offering but I am fine." Kaldur said.

"What about you Wally?" M'gann asked.

"Sure thing Megalicious." Wally shot forwards and grabbed a cookie, sending her a dazzling smile as he bit one. "Delicious."

_Well, not really, but I don't think I quite have a word to describe this. Heck, the Boy Destroyer-of-the-English-Language probably doesn't have a word to describe these. _Wally thought.

M'gann looked hurt. "Do you like them?" She asked softly.

"Sure." _No, but I don't want to hurt her feelings._

M'gann gave a watery smile. "Wally, I appreciate it and all, but please don't lie to me whether or not you think it'd hurt my feelings."

Wally froze. "What?"

M'gann flushed. "I did it again, didn't I?" She muttered, blushing. A red tint was coming up against her green skin.

"You went into Wally's mind?" Artemis blinked.

"Mm-hmm." M'gann nodded reluctantly, wondering how she could make it better.

Oh, right... – "Hello Megan!" She hit herself on the head, and then began to use telekinesis.

Around the team, everyone suddenly yelped as their individual spray-bottles floated up and hovered in front of her. Closing her eyes, M'gann telepathically squeezed each of the triggers.

Water sprayed over her. She did it again.

"One way of self improvement, I guess." Robin said after a second, pulling his bottle from the air. "Uh, since you insist, then Bad Martian, I guess." He sprayed her once and then slid the bottle into his utility belt.

"That's not really necessary M'gann…" Kaldur said slowly, taking his own spray bottle.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool with you hearing my thoughts." Wally grinned, running up to her. He slid his spray bottle back into his sleeve he'd sown on for just this occasion. "After all, I'm totally irresistible, so I can totally get why you-"

"Bad Speedster!" Artemis grabbed her floating spray bottle and sprayed Wally. "Bad Speedster!"

"Hey, I thought we'd already stopped that!" Wally protested, jumping backwards as if she were spraying acid instead of water.

"You haven't stopped flirting, so…" Artemis smirked. "Bad Speedster!"

"Well, you're attacking me right now, so Bad Archer!" Wally pulled out his own spray-bottle.

"I'm not attacking you, I'm _helping _you." Artemis smirked.

"Bad Speedster!"

"Bad Archer!"

"Bad Speedster!"

"Bad Archer!"

"We really have the weirdest hobbies, don't we?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Kaldur agreed, watching Wally and Artemis spray each other with exasperation and amusement. "We really do."

_**X**_

M'gann calmly picked up the book and began to read it, lying on the window seat in the library.

"M'gann?" Artemis said.

M'gann gave a small yelp and looked up. "Oh, hi Artemis. I didn't see you."

"Sorry." Artemis shrugged. "What are you reading?"

"Well…" M'gann hesitated, and then passed the book too Artemis.

"_Movements of the Mind – A Guide to Understanding Body Language._" Artemis read aloud."Really? Isn't this… irrelevant?"

"Well, if I don't understand what everyone wants then I tend to accidentally go into their minds." M'gann admitted. "So I was thinking that maybe I could try to learn what they were thinking without being invasive."

Artemis stared at her for a second and then shrugged. "M'gann, you don't actually go into our minds that often. It's appreciated that you don't, but…" Artemis sat down next to her 'sister', as M'gann had happily said that they were.

"Yes, but I thought that if I were to learn this…"

"M'gann." Artemis interrupted, giving her a smile. "Thanks. It's really nice of you to try not to go into our heads. But have you ever actually found something private?"

"Yes, actually."

"No, I mean really private." Artemis gave a smirk. "Conner having issues is common news. Robin hates clowns and ergo doesn't like the circus. Wally doesn't like your cookies but eats them anyway to impress you. That's all stuff we all know. You really _don't_ go into our heads that much."

"So… it's okay then?" M'gann asked softly, smiling.

"Sure. I mean, I still attack Baywatch don't I? And Robin does disappear sometimes on missions, and Baywatch hasn't stopped flirting with girls. We're just trying to lower the number."

M'gann gave a shy smile. "Thank you."

"Not a problem Megs."

"I'm going to go make some more cookies then." M'gann said, floating up. "Would you like to help?"

"No thanks." Artemis shook her head.

_I've got to go think of a way to get back at Baywatch for that stupid prank._ M'gann heard Artemis think. _Stupid Wally. How lame is it that he filled a bucket of ice-cold water over my door? So overdone._

"Um, Artemis? You uh… were thinking loudly…" M'gann admitted, shuffling her feet as she landed back on the ground.

Artemis looked chagrined. "Really?"

"Really." M'gann nodded.

_You know_, the Martian girl told the archer telepathically, her 'voice' mischievous. _He does tend to eat everything and everyone just assumes I made a mistake in my cooking when I add something wrong. And after all, dirt can be pretty easy to mistake for cocoa or something… _

A cheeky smile slid across Artemis's face as she slid an arm around the Martian's neck. "You know what M'gann? How about I teach you one of earth's _special _cookie recipes."

"That sounds fun."

* * *

**Sorry, just couldn't resist putting in a bit of 'Bad Speedster!' and 'Bad Archer!' again. **


	5. Bad Kryptonian!

_**Bad Kryptonian!**_

**Sorry this chapter took so long! But I was really stuck and… yeah. But I finally got some inspiration and now this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope that makes up for the wait.**

**Don't go holding your breath for 'Bad Atlantean'. I'm still trying to get some ideas for that one.**

**Oh, and a fair few of you reviewers were suggesting I did ripping his shirt. Well, I tried that, didn't work. Couldn't get any ideas for it. And it's really the same problem with the 'Hello Megan!' thing – people might find it annoying, but it's not hurting anyone. And I'm pretty sure that the actual characters themselves care less about the 'Hello Megan' and the shirt ripping then the viewers. **

**Disclaimer: Do you recognise anything? Yes? Then that bit isn't mine.**

* * *

"So, what's the problem?" Wally asked casually, watching Conner pound a punching bag.

"Nothing." The shirtless clone muttered, sending a vicious punch that pulled the bag off from the hook entirely.

"So, the punching bag didn't insult you in some shape or form that you decided it deserved death for?" Wally smirked and Conner groaned and walked over to the bag.

"Nothing's _wrong_, Wally." Superboy snapped angrily, picking up the bag and throwing it over his bare shoulder.

"Come on, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

"I doubt it." Conner snorted, throwing the punching bag onto a pile of bags that had apparently been through the same treatment.

"Hey, I've got a _secret identity_. Of course I can keep a secret. 'Sides, it's in the bro-code that if a bro is upset, you try to help."

"I'm not upset." Superboy snapped, punching another bag hard.

"Dude, we're almost out of punching bags. If that doesn't mean that you're upset, then I don't know _what _does."

Conner growled as Kid Flash zipped around so he was closer, just dodging as the bag swung towards him several times. "So, what is it? School? Girls? Superm – super-powers going haywire or something?"

"_Nothing_." The Kryptonian snapped, punching the bag harder.

It swung off from the hook and smashed hard into the Fastest Boy Alive.

Wally let out a strangled yelp as he was thrown backwards, heavy punching bag against his stomach.

Conner jolted, and reached out as fast as he could. He grabbed hold of the bag and caught it, so that when Wally hit the wall the bag didn't hit _him._

Superboy dropped the bag and leaped over to Wally. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Wally said weakly, green eyes blinking up. "Uh, why is the room spinning? Supey, can you make the room stop spinning? Pretty please make the room stop spinning."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Conner asked, holding three fingers up in front of the dizzy speedster.

He'd seen someone do that on TV when another character ran hard into a wall, and he figured that this would be a good time to use it.

"Uh… five? No, uh, two… no, four."

"It's three."

"Oh."

"Here." Conner grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him a little too roughly to his feet. Wally yelped and stumbled back down again on the other side.

"Dude, you really need to learn your own strength." Wally mumbled, slumped against a wall.

"Sorry." Conner said, feeling guilty.

Wally groaned and unsteadily stood up. He mumbled something.

"What was that?" Conner asked, holding out a hand to steady him.

In a split second movement, Kid Flash had pulled out his spray-bottle and aimed it at Conner. "Bad Kryptonian!" He said quickly, spraying. "Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

Then he vanished in a blur.

Conner blinked, then shrugged, putting his shirt on. Obviously Wally _was_ okay then, so…

Shaking his head, he left the training room.

_**X**_

"Is this meant to be _hard_?" Robin cackled.

"Just a training exercise." Wally grinned, depositing the pile of weapons on the ground.

"Nup." Artemis landed next to them, shooting three arrows off in rapid succession. "Our training exercises are way harder."

One of the thugs they were beating up growled and charged towards them.

Robin didn't even glance at him as he blocked the punch and flipped the huge man over his shoulder. "Reckon that they're giving us the easy thing because they reckon we need a break, or that they're being overprotective again?" He asked casually.

"Nah. Someone needed to do this, didn't they?" Artemis shrugged, firing an arrow. "Might as well be us. I mean, this is hardly something any of the Justice League needed to be here for."

"Uh, guys?" Wally glanced around the room.

There were over two dozen men sprawled around. Despite the fact they'd all been large and heavy-set, they hadn't known how to fight at all and none were metas.

"Where's Supey, but?" The Speedster asked.

"And where's the rest of them?" Kaldur agreed, nudging one of the men with his foot. "I count only twenty six, but our intelligence said there were at least fifty."

A high-pitched scream came from the corridor outside.

The five of them glanced at each other and raced towards the door, landing out easily. They had their weapons out and ready to use them.

One of the men, a thickset muscular man in his mid-thirties, crawled up to them. "Don't let him get me!" He squealed.

"Don't let who get you?" Kaldur knelt down.

"That-that… _psychopath_." The man blubbered. "He's… he's…"

"We'd better take a look." M'gann said, flying off.

"M'gann, don't go off without – oh." Kaldur looked into the room.

The room was filled with men sobbing or crying for their mothers. In the middle was a group that were trying to attack Conner, who viciously drove them off.

"What _happened_ here?" Artemis blinked.

"My guess? Someone ticked off Superboy." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"H-h-help us." A nearby man said, leaning against a wall. He was holding his arm tight against his chest and one foot was dragging. "P-please."

"What did you say to him?" M'gann groaned, looking as her boyfriend threw another man into the air. He smashed into the wall and slid slowly down.

"Th-the boss j-just said that he l-looked l-l-like an p-puny… w-w-worthless and b-basically inferior version o-of S-Superm-man."

"Oh man." Artemis groaned, hitting her forehead.

"He definitely wouldn't've liked _that_." Robin rolled his eyes.

"For someone who can walk through a storm of bullets, he really hasn't got that thick a skin. At least insult wise." Wally agreed as Conner defeated the last of them.

He growled and picked a smaller man off the ground. Instead of the black-and-brown garb the rest were wearing, this one was dressed in red.

"Call me an inferior version of Superman, will you?" He growled, fingers tightening around his neck slowly.

"N-no. P-p-please…"

"Superboy!" Aqualad ordered, with as much authority as he dared. "Stand down!"

Conner glanced at him and then looked back at the man he was choking.

"Superboy!"

Again, he was ignored. His fingers progressively tightened. The man was turning blue.

Kaldur raced forwards and grabbed the clone by the arm. "I said _stand down_!" He shouted, his tattoo's gleaming.

Conner yelped automatically as the electricity coursed through his skin. Invulnerable or not, it _hurt_. His fingers released and the man dropped to the ground, gasping.

Kaldur released the clone and stood back, warily watching him.

Conner's eyes flashed as he spun around, looking ticked off. "What was _that _for?" He shouted angrily.

"You were out of line."

"And were about to totally _kill _that guy." Wally agreed.

"He started it!"

Robin tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Conner glanced over. "What?" He snapped.

"Bad Kryptonian!" The Boy Wonder sprayed him. "Gotta remember that not everyone has the same strength you do. Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

"What are you talking about? I definitely knew that he didn't have the same strength as me!"

"Bad Kryptonian!" Artemis agreed, grinning as she sprayed him. Wally pulled out his own sprayer.

M'gann pulled out hers. "Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

Kaldur shrugged and pulled out his. "Bad Kryptonian." He agreed, spraying him together.

Conner sent all five of his team-mates death glares, before spinning around and stalking out of the room.

Wally, Robin and M'gann followed him, chanting "Bad Kryptonian!" as they sprayed him.

"I… don't think they're getting up anytime soon." Artemis mused, glancing around.

"Probably not." Kaldur agreed, putting his spray-bottle away.

"W-what w-was that?" One of the men panted. Apparently he had been hurt less badly then the rest of them, because he was still conscious.

"An inside joke." Artemis grinned, before kicking him hard in the face. He slumped to the ground.

"Let us go join the others now, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure. If nothing else, this was definitely one of the easiest missions we've had _ever_."

_**X **_

"Come on." Conner said eagerly, running ahead.

"Is he getting super-speed or something?" Artemis gasped, pausing against a tree.

"Probably." Robin agreed, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her along.

Truly, the only one who was managing to keep pace with the Kryptonian was Wally.

The team were hiking along the bush. Well, they had been hiking before this. Now they appeared to be sprinting. "Hurry up!" Conner shouted in front.

"Anyone know why we're hurrying?" Kaldur asked as the team burst into a run after him.

"Ask _him_." Artemis said, pony-tail swinging behind her.

M'gann was flying behind them. The speed that normally would have been granted had been diminished by the fact that she had to keep ducking and dodging low hanging branches over the path. "He says there's something he needs to show us." She told her friends.

Conner and Wally had both hurtled ahead. The rest of the team began to sprint to keep up with them.

It took a full half hour before they stopped.

"What did I tell you?" Conner grinned, looking at the speedster next to him.

"Wow…" Wally's jaw fell open as he stared out over the view.

They were standing above a small waterfall – not cascading down, more of a gush. The crystal blue sky was gleaming. The air was crisp, and the forest spread out in front of them.

"That's… amazing Supey. How did you know about this place?"

"Been here a few times before." Conner shrugged, smirking. He glanced at the rest of the team. "What do you guys think – guys?"

The rest of the team had collapsed against trees, panting heavily. "Next time… can we… _walk_?" Artemis asked, doubled over and panting.

"Can we… stay here for… a bit?" Robin panted, sliding down the tree and resting against it on the ground.

"Too fast for you?" Wally raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Yes." Artemis panted, deeply drinking.

Kid Flash smirked. "So you admit that I'm better than you at something?"

"I have… no qualms about… admitting someone with _super-speed_ is faster than me… mainly because… I can't be bothered… to have qualms." Artemis groaned, slumping next to Robin. "Do you have… problems admitting that I'm… better at archery?"

Wally shrugged. "True." As much as it pained him to say it, Artemis was definitely better in that _one_ aspect and it would be completely stupid to pretend otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, catching M'gann as she woozily slumped against him.

"Go… slower… next time, okay?" The Martian girl requested, leaning into the black shirt.

Robin mumbled something that wasn't coherent. "What?" Wally glanced at him.

The Boy Wonder got to his feet heavily and walked over to Conner, tapping him on the shoulder. "Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Bad Kryptonian." Robin sprayed him in the face. "Bad… Bad Kryptonian." He yawned as he sprayed him again.

"Yeah, Bad Kryptonian, all that… I'm gonna take a nap now." Artemis said, lying down on the ground.

"Uh-huh. A… a nap sounds… whelming." Robin agreed, lying down as well. "Wake me if something happens…"

"Rest does sound… tempting…" Kaldur admitted, closing his eyes.

In seconds the team, apart from Wally and Conner, were asleep.

Wally glanced at Conner and shrugged. "Maybe we were too fast for them." The clone said, gently placing the green girl in his arms on the ground next to the other three.

"Maybe. How long do you think we should let them sleep?" Wally asked, nudging Artemis lightly with his foot.

"…I'm not sure. An hour?"

"Okay. What do you propose we do until then?"

"Want a race?"

"Unless your super-speed has kicked in, I don't think you've got a chance. No offence."

"I'll jump off the cliff and you have to beat me to the ground."

"…Okay. That works."

* * *

Two hours later, Robin woke himself up. "Wow. That view _is_ pretty whelming…" He admitted as he looked around.

His team-mates were still sleeping but… where were Wally and Conner?

His question was answered a moment later as there was a crashing sound and the two boys arrived.

Dick stared at the soaking Superboy. "What happened to _you_?"

"Jumped off the cliff and fell into the water." Conner admitted grumpily, taking off his wet shirt.

Robin blinked, and then cracked up. "Dude! That's… _Mother Nature_ just gave you a 'Bad Kryptonian!' for going too fast!"

_**X**_

"Conner, wake up. Wake up. Wakey-wakey." Robin nudged him.

The clone had fallen asleep while watching television. Someone, probably M'gann, had put a blanket on over him, but it was time for training.

"Wake up." The Boy Wonder lightly hit his friend on the shoulder.

Conner's hand shot out and caught Robin's wrist.

"Finally. Come on, Black Canary's… huh?"

Superboy was still asleep, despite the fact that he was holding onto Robin's wrist. Then with a quick movement, the Kryptonian boy flung Richard over the sofa.

Robin yelled as he hit the wall. "Ow!"

Conner opened his eyes blearily. "Robin?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Robin got to his feet and stalked over, rubbing his back. "Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

Conner blinked and leaned backwards automatically. "What?"

"Bad Kryptonian!" Robin spun on his heel and stalked out. "By the way, we've got training. Black Canary wants you in the training room _now_."

Then he left.

Conner stared after him. "What did I do?"

_**X**_

"Wait." Conner held a hand out to stop his team.

Everyone froze. "What is it, Superboy?" Kaldur asked after a second, looking around the long tunnel-like cave.

"Listen." The clone hissed.

"Listen to-" Robin began before Superboy's hand shot out and covered his mouth.

"_That._"

Conner's eyes widened after a second. Releasing Robin, he began to run as fast as he could.

The team glanced at each other, and then raced after him.

They found Superboy in a cavern against the cave, in a wrestling match with what appeared to be a giant yeti.

"What do you know? There really _is _something here!" Artemis shouted, shooting an arrow at it. The huge creature batted the explosive aside.

"Who cares? Stop it!" Robin shouted, hitting the animal with his taser as it threw Conner off it.

The animal howled in pain and ripped the taser off. Then it turned it's black beedy eyes on Robin.

"Uh… not asterous." He squeaked, diving out of the way from a solid blow.

The Boy Wonder jumped into the air and caught hold of the yeti's arm, swinging himself onto it's back. "Giddee-yup!"

With an animal cry the yeti-thing reached for him. Robin grabbed his hands around it's neck tightly. "Help!"

"On it!" Conner shouted, running shoulder-first into the white-furred animal.

The yeti toppled over, landing on it's back.

Unfortunately, Robin was _on_ it's back.

With split-second to spare, Dick scrambled off. His cape got pinned beneath the animal as it was knocked out, but the boy himself was fine.

"Robin! Are you okay?" M'gann flew towards him.

"Sure." Robin winced, beginning to get up. His cape yanked him back down. "Uh, a little help here…" He moaned from the ground.

Artemis kneeled next to him and pulled the cape off him. "Thanks." He choked out.

"Don't mention it."

"Bad Kryptonian!" M'gann said, beginning to spray her boyfriend. "That might have hurt Robin."

Conner flinched. "Are you okay?" He asked, ignoring M'gann.

"Feeling the aster, and I'm totally whelmed after that fight." Robin said as he got to his feet.

"Good." Kaldur nodded.

"Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!" M'gann continued spraying him.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Well, we found out that there really is something here, we kicked it's butt, let's go now."

"Good idea." Robin reached for his cape and tried to drag it out. After ten seconds struggle he left it behind.

"What do we do with it now? I mean, there's no point in us fighting it if we just leave it here to attack more people…" Artemis mused.

"Tie it up. We'll take it back with us." Kaldur instructed.

"And then what? Put it in a zoo?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. We're already bringing home too many strays after Wolf and the Sphere…" Robin agreed.

"I think we've already solved that problem." Conner said, glancing up from where he'd been kneeling next to the beast.

"How?"

"It's already dead."

"Oh." Kaldur hesitated.

When they had been sent out here, that hadn't been something that had been specified. They were told to find and stop the yeti (if it existed), which they had done.

Still…

"Bad Kryptonian!" Robin sprayed him again.

"Stop that already!"

"Bad Kryptonian!" Wally agreed.

Conner sent them looks that made the two boys thankful he had yet to develop laser vision.

_**X**_

"Hey, Supey, catch!"

Superboy flung his hand up and caught the ball in his hand. He looked up at Wally. "What?"

"It's a game, called Catch. Didn't the G-gnomes ever teach you how to play catch?"

"…No."

"Well, just throw it back to us." Robin told him.

"You're playing catch?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm. Come on Supey, throw it!" Wally implored.

Conner looked at the ball in his hand, and then glanced back up to Wally. "Okay…" He said slowly.

A second later there was a huge hole in the wall.

Kaldur peered in through the hole on the other side of the wall. "Um, what was that object?"

"They were playing Catch'." Artemis answered him.

"…I see." Kaldur shook his head and went back from the hole.

"Bad Kryptonian." Wally shot up with super-speed and began to spray him. "Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

"I get it." Conner glowered.

"Bad Kryptonian! Bad Kryptonian!"

"I said I get it!"

"Bad-"

Conner grabbed the spray bottle and threw it against the wall. "I _get it_." He growled, spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

"Yeah, uh… let's not try that again." Robin suggested after a second.

"Reckon he _did_ get it?" Artemis asked.

"Probably. And if he didn't…" Wally picked up his flattened water-sprayer and began to inflate it again, sticking his fingers in and pushing out the bent parts. "Well, I don't want to tick him off any more."

The blonde archer took the point.

* * *

**I'm hoping this fic will reach a hundred reviews – it's got twice as many as any of my others already. So, review? Please?**


	6. Bad Atlantean!

_**Bad Atlantean!**_

**I'm really sorry about how long it took. But guess what? I've found out a cure for writer's cramp… Writer's block. **

**I was given an idea by 'Ruler of all Sporks' that I really liked – that they ended up spraying him with a sports drink or something. But I couldn't come up with anything. Sorry, Ruler of all Sporks – and everyone else, for that matter. I tried, I really did. But eventually I had to go with the obvious thing – that it didn't work. Sorry that this chapter is so short - it's about a third the length of the rest of the chapters. Again, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, do own the plot.**

* * *

Artemis groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked in confusion, frowning at the ceiling.

"Artemis, you are awake." Kaldur said in relief.

The archer looked over to see that the hydrokinetic boy was sitting next to her.

"Where's everyone else?" Artemis said, sitting up.

"We're here." Robin said.

Artemis glanced around. The entire team, except for Kaldur, were in the med-ward, lying on beds.

"What happened?" Artemis asked, stretching.

"I'm not sure." Wally sat up, looking around.

"There was a mistake on the mission." Kaldur admitted, closing his eyes. "It was my fault. I apologise-"

"Your fault?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "No way. The details are kinda fuzzy, but weren't you underwater? And then there was a bomb or something…"

"Yes. I was not there to help." Kaldur looked ashamed.

"Dude, unless you've got some kind of psychic powers we haven't heard of yet, then it's totally not your fault." Wally protested, sitting up.

"Yeah. Someone had to go underwater." Conner agreed, trying to stand up. "You were the logical choice."

Vague memories were indeed stirring in Artemis's head. "And what would you being with us have done? None of us even saw what hit us. I'm pretty sure that you being unconscious to would just have made it worse."

"But… I should have helped…" Kaldur winced.

"You're being ridiculous. It was not your fault Kaldur." M'gann said firmly, beginning to float. She moved herself and gently landed on the ground, wincing.

"Yes, but…"

"That's it." Conner rolled his eyes. He got to his feet and walked a little unsteadily over to the dark-skinned boy. "Bad Atlantean!" He snapped, spraying him with water.

Kaldur blinked but didn't really react the same way everyone else did – as if it was poison instead of water. "What are you…?"

"Stop being so convinced it was your fault." Conner said firmly. "Bad Atlantean! Bad Atlantean! Bad Atlantean!"

It took another three sprays before Conner lowered his hand.

"Are you done?" Kaldur asked calmly.

"Will you say it wasn't your fault?" Wally asked, getting to his feet.

"No."

"Bad Atlantean!" The speedster began to spray him. "Bad Atlantean! Bad Atlantean!"

Kaldur sighed.

"Uh, KF?" Robin sat up. "What's the second word in that?"

"Atlantean… oh. Right." Wally dropped his hand. "That's not going to work on you, is it?"

"No. But it's appreciated that you care enough to try." Kaldur shrugged.

Robin flipped out of bed and did a hand-spring to try and work out some kinks. "Let's try another tactic then."

He did another stretch, then did a quick leg-sweep. Kaldur gave an involuntary yelp before hitting the ground.

Without hesitation Robin stepped forwards and grabbed the Atlantean's arm. He twisted it around and pressed it up against his back. "Bad Atlantean." He smirked.

Kaldur winced, before calmly getting up despite the Boy Wonder standing on his back. Suddenly Robin was standing vertically, holding onto his arm as a restraint.

"That's not working either." Kaldur said calmly.

"I can see that." Robin admitted, letting go of Kaldur. He landed lithely on the ground and reached for his taser. "How high would I have to make an electric shot before it began to hurt, but didn't have any real problems?"

Kaldur gave him a look. "Just asking." Robin threw his hands up.

Artemis got to her feet and reached for her quiver. Pulling out an arrow, she aimed and fired.

The arrow hit Kaldur's shoulder. Foam exploded outwards, trapping him in place.

Artemis gave him a grin. "How about this?" She offered. "You say it wasn't your fault – and _then_ I let you out."

Kaldur stared at her for a second, and then rolled his eyes. "Fine. It was not my fault. Now please, let me out of this."

"Okay." Artemis walked over casually, pulling her spray-bottle out as she did so. "Bad… uh, Foam." She sprayed it.

The foam dissolved in an instant. Kaldur stepped out, brushing the remains off his arms. He raised an eyebrow at Artemis.

"What? It dissolves in water, and the only water I keep on me is in my spray-bottle." Artemis shrugged.

"But – Bad _Foam_?"

"Yeah, Arty." Robin grinned. "The foam wasn't being bad – it was doing exactly what you wanted it to do."

"True." The archer nodded.

When she glanced back again, Kaldur had vanished.

"Hmm…" Wally mused. "Looks like Rob's not the only one who vanishes like that."

"Yep." M'gann nodded. "Should we call **him** '_Bad Ninja_' next time?"

"I thought we already established that it doesn't work." Robin shrugged.

"Yeah." Artemis nodded. "…I really hope that he learnt his lesson this time, because the foam thing isn't going to work again on a hydrokinetic."

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry. Really, really, really sorry.**

**But, if it makes you feel better – the next chapter? (can you guess what it is?) That's already mostly done, and this one is a much longer. **

**So until then… review!**

**(Oh, and I reached the hundred review mark! Yay! Thanks so much all of you!)**


	7. Bad Mentors!

_**Bad Mentors!**_

**Yep, it's the Mentor's turn to get sprayed. No-one guessed it. XD I'm unpredictable, then!**

**Well, here's the final chapter of 'Bad Team!'. I hope I got the characters of the mentors down – none of them (even Batman) have really been there in the actual show that much, so I've been forced to rely on my fellow fanfiction writers to get the general gist of how they should behave. As you can figure, that's not a very reliable way. The only mentor I'm happy with is Flash, although I think Batman went okay. So, sorry about that.**

**On with the story!**

**(Almost forgot – I don't own YJ. _Now _it's on with the story.)**

* * *

Robin fell upon the bench in exhaustion. "Is this necessary?" He gasped, gulping down water.

"Yes." Batman said coolly. "Up."

"Come on, Bruce." Dick complained, standing up. "I get less of a workout on actual missions."

"So you will be prepared for them."

"I haven't slept in _two days_. Come on, just let me go to bed, _please_." Robin pleaded.

"If you were to be captured or on a longer mission, do you believe that the fight would pause long enough for you to sleep?"

"If I were to get attacked tomorrow at school though I'd be practically useless fighting back." Robin volleyed back.

"Defeat three more robots and then you may go to bed." Bruce said calmly, spinning around and walking back to the Bat-Computer.

"_Three_? Come on Bruce, I'm _exhausted._ Please just let me go to sleep." Dick pleaded.

"Do you want me to move it up to four?"

"No, but…"

"Then begin training." Batman began typing on the computer.

Robin sent a glower at the back of his mentor's head.

Without thinking about it the Boy Wonder walked up to the Dark Knight. In a second he pulled his spray-bottle out. "Bad Mentor!" He snapped, spraying him.

Batman turned around in his chair, more confused than anything else. "…What?"

"Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor!" Robin snapped, spraying Batman again.

Bruce just sat there, stunned at first. "Dick, _what_?" He said finally.

"Bad Mentor!" Robin snapped, spraying him.

Batman stared for a second longer. "Go do your training exercise."

"Fine. Bad Mentor!" Robin snapped again, spraying him one last time before walking off to the training dojo.

Bruce just blinked and turned back to the computer.

_How long has he been carrying a spray-bottle around with him? And for that matter – _why_?_

_**X**_

"You didn't."

"I did." Robin told Wally casually, pulling a biscuit out of the container someone had put in the fridge.

M'gann cocked her head to the side, holding a book she was studying in front of her. "And what did he say?"

"He told me to do my training exercises."

"That's it?" Wally said incredulously.

Robin shrugged, playing with his sunglasses. "We were both tired and I think he was kinda in shock at first."

"You know, you're probably the only person on the entire planet who would dare do that." Artemis told him, looking down at her homework.

"Actually, the Joker would probably think it would be funny if it ever occurred to him." Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "He'd probably use acid or Joker Venom or something though."

"Let me rephrase that. You are probably the only marginally sane person on the entire planet who would dare spray Batman with water." She said, writing in the answer on her homework.

"Probably." The Dark Squire agreed. "Didn't even mean to do it. Blame it on lack of sleep and lots and lots of brain fog."

"And what did you say?" Conner asked. "Bad Mentor, was it?"

"Yep."

Artemis shrugged. "I would have loved to see his face. From a safe distance of course."

* * *

"Why don't you take a night off?" Ollie asked casually, tapping his 'niece' on the shoulder. "Go home, catch up on your homework and maybe even get a good night's sleep."

"I live in the bad part of Gotham. It's hard to sleep a full night." Artemis shrugged, shooting another three arrows in rapid succession. All of them hit into the bullseye.

"Then spend the night at the cave." Ollie suggested. "Anyway, no petty criminal should be able to give you nightmares."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Artemis asked her mentor, glancing up from the target range even as she sent another volley of arrows.

"No, I just think you could use a break from all this." Green Arrow shook his head.

"I'm fine." Another three arrows thudded into the target, taking with them the last of her quiver. Artemis walked down and began to pull each arrow out, sliding them back into her quiver.

"You sure?"

"Why do you want me gone, GA?" Artemis said without even looking at him. "Dinah coming over?"

"No, it's not that…"

Artemis sent a glower at him. "If you want me gone, fine. At least have the decency to say so."

"No, I don't, it's just that…"

Artemis had had enough. She reached for her quiver and reached for the little pocket sown onto the inside, pulling the spray-bottle out as she did so.

"What's that?"

"Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor!" Artemis sprayed the elder archer.

"What? Artemis, what the heck?" Green Arrow stepped back, crashed into a trolley and hit the ground. He raised a hand to defend himself while lying on his back.

"Bad Mentor!" Artemis sprayed him again. "At least be honest."

"Wha…?"

With a flick of her hair Artemis spun on her heel and walked out of the training gym, clicking buttons into the zeta-tube. She teleported away.

Ollie was still lying on the ground, frozen and confused. "Huh?"

_**X**_

"Really? Artemis did it too? _Seriously_?"

"Artemis did what?" Barry asked casually, glancing over at his wife.

Wally was on the phone with Robin. "I bet he was!"

Robin said something that the two adults couldn't quite make out.

"If I get a chance I will, but there isn't that much to do it _for_…" Wally said.

"I have no idea." Iris answered, shrugging.

The Flash's phone rang. He glanced at it.

"Kid, we've got a bank robbery."

"Oh, okay. Just a sec." The younger speedster said to his uncle. "Gotta go Rob. See ya tomorrow at the cave." He hung up, then sped off to get changed.

Milliseconds later Wally West had transformed into Kid Flash, Fastest Boy Alive. He and his uncle raced off, arriving at the bank in record time.

"So who are you, exactly?" Flash asked, leaning against a wall.

"Must be new." Kid Flash shrugged.

The thieves in question were three girls in their early twenties. One was dressed entirely in purple, one was in green and the other was light blue.

The girls jumped. Purple pulled out a gun (painted purple with sparkles glued on). "Stay back, heroes." She snapped, her voice shaking.

"Definitely amateurs." Flash said calmly.

"Look, Flash and Flash Boy, just stay back and we w-won't hurt you." Green stuttered, pulling a green gun out of her beehive.

"It's _Kid Flash_! Seriously!" Wally snapped.

"KF, do you want to handle this or should I?" Barry smirked.

"Sure." Wally said, still glowering at Green.

There was a blur of yellow and red and suddenly the three would-be-bank-robbers were tied up together, coloured guns at their feet.

"You know, sometimes it's nice just to have an easy one." Kid Flash commented lightly to his uncle. "One where we just can defeat them in seconds."

"Seconds can be pretty long for us, though." Barry pointed out, shrugging as the police loaded the thieves into the vans.

"Yeah, but still. It's nice."

"I know what you mean… why have you got the green gun?"

"Souvenir."

"Oh no you don't. There is no way I am letting you take home a _gun_. If you _must_ have a souvenir, then pick something else." Flash folded his arms.

"Aaw." Wally slumped his shoulders but took the point.

He flashed forwards, and by the time he was back the man taking the other two guns for evidence was holding the third and Kid Flash was holding a purple glove.

"Hey! That's mine!" Purple shouted, looking at her bare hand in shock.

"Better?"

"Better." Flash agreed.

Flash zoomed off, and Kid Flash began to follow him.

But he didn't look where he was going. His feet tripped on the sidewalk and he stumbled at super-speed, crashing into the wall of the bank.

He fell backwards, leaving a little Kid-Flash shaped dent behind him in the brick.

Everyone stared at the junior hero lying on the ground as he moaned and sat up.

Flash was suddenly back again. "KF, why the… huh?"

"Hi." Wally mumbled. He held his nose, which was bleeding heavily. "I fink I broke by dose." He muttered.

"You ran into the _wall_?" Flash bent over, cracking up. "Seriously KF?"

"If's noth phunny." Kid Flash protested, blood covering his yellow gloves.

"Yes it is." Barry howled with laughter, doubled over and clutching his sides.

Around them the civilians were all looking confused as to how to act. A couple were moving back from Kid Flash's murderous expression.

"Bad Menfor!" He ran up and sprayed the Scarlet Speedster.

"Wha…?" Barry blinked, looking up from being doubled over, caught by surprise. "KF?"

"Bad Menfor! Bad Menfor!" Wally repeated, spraying him again while holding onto his face.

Now the civilians _really_ didn't know what to do. So they did what anyone does when they see people doing something this weird and reached for their camera phones.

"Bad Menfor!"

"Seriously, stop it." Barry grabbed the spray bottle. "Okay, KF? Stop it."

Wally nodded and Barry let him go. "Bad Menfor." He said one last time, then zoomed off.

Flash glanced around at all the civilians staring in astonishment. "That was as surprising for me as it was for you." He told them, then vanished in a blur of red.

_**X**_

"Thank you for taking me here Uncle J'onn." M'gann said, smiling at her uncle.

Both Martians had shape shifted into human form and were currently in England. To be precise, they were in London, sight-seeing.

J'onn had seen his niece was intrigued with the idea of London and was studying it independently, so as a surprise (which hadn't been easy to keep, seeing as they were both mind-readers) he had taken her there.

"Not a problem, _Megan_." J'onn smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How about we go up and see the inside of Big Ben?"

"Big Ben? Oh, _Hello Megan_", She hit her head, "That's the big clock, right?"

"Right."

"Then I'd love to go inside Big Ben!"

A few minutes later the two Martians had discovered that regular tourists weren't allowed up to the higher parts of Big Ben as it was a part of Parliament. So they flew up in camouflage mode, using J'onn's ability to phase through matter.

"Oh, wow!" Any doubts M'gann had had about _technically_ breaking the law were diminished by the view as they hovered around the ceiling.

"Careful. Don't get too close to the edge." J'onn warned.

M'gann might have been hanging around Artemis too much, because she had to bite back any sarcasm springing to her lips. "Uncle J'onn, I can _fly_." M'gann tried to sound as respectful as she could as she smiled at him. "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

"You don't want to be seen, though."

"I can also camouflage myself." M'gann pointed out.

"Yes, but still…"

M'gann rolled her eyes but stepped backwards from the edge. Hey, if it made her uncle happy…

* * *

By the end of the day, her patience was being tested though.

J'onn had made her check all her food to be sure it was safe, had pulled her out of the way of traffic three times, taken her away from the guards who she was trying to make talk, and insisted on accompanying her everywhere. He had even camouflaged himself and waited in the bathroom for her, though thankfully not in the cubicle.

It wasn't until he said that the London Eye was too 'dangerous' that she snapped.

"Uncle J'onn, has something happened recently?" M'gann asked him, folding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this is getting ridiculous. It's nice and all, but you're being really overprotective."

"I just want you to be safe…"

_I can fly._ M'gann told him telepathically, raising an eyebrow (something she had learned from her friends). _Even if the London Eye did crash, than I'm sure I would be safe._

J'onn sighed. "Excellent point…"

"Uncle J'onn, what is it?"

The elder Martian sighed. _A few days ago, there was a children's hospital explosion. I could see… there was…_

M'gann winced as she saw blurred memories of bodies. _I see_. She said softly.

_And so… I was worried for you… _

"I understand, Uncle J'onn." M'gann said, placing a hand on his arm. "But I'm not helpless. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Megan."

M'gann grinned at him impishly. "Can I go on the London Eye now, Uncle _John_?"

"No."

"…Seriously?"

"No. You have to-"

M'gann rolled her eyes and reached for her sprayer. "Bad Mentor!" She sprayed him.

J'onn took a step back. "M'gann…"

"Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor! Bad Mentor!" M'gann said firmly, spraying her uncle. "Don't be so overprotective. Bad Mentor!"

J'onn stared in amazement, then pushed the spray bottle away. "M'gann…" He said slowly. "What was that?"

"It was to see if I could get you to realise that I am not helpless." M'gann gave a wry smile. "Bad Mentor!"

J'onn was staring at her for a full three seconds, and then he chuckled. "I presume this is something you picked up from your team?"

"Yes…" M'gann said sheepishly, sliding her spray-bottle back into a pocket.

Her uncle smiled. "Okay. I admit that I was overreacting. I just don't want to lose you."

"I get it. Can I go on the London Eye?"

"Well…"

"Bad Mentor!"

"Okay, okay." J'onn laughed. "You can go on the London Eye."

"Yay!" M'gann hugged him, then dragged him into the line.

_**X**_

"My king, it might be… better if we do not stay here." Kaldur said respectfully.

Aquaman looked at him as the two Atlanteans kept themselves afloat underwater. "Okay. What do you propose we do, Kaldur'ahm?"

"Talk to them?" Kaldur suggested, looking above the water.

The paparazzi were walking around, holding cameras and talking to each other. They were waiting for the two Atlanteans to come out.

"We cannot accomplish anything waiting here." Kaldur continued. "The league would definitely not be impressed if we were to hurt civilians, and my friends on the team have told me that the 'press' can wait a very long time. There is no exit from here, so our only option would be to talk to them."

"Yes, but…" Aquaman hesitated, looking up.

The Atlanteans had both leaped into the water before realising that the lake was actually rather small and did not connect to the ocean. It was also hemmed in by trees very thickly – the only way out was where the press were waiting.

"Tell me, my king, what is it about this plan that you dislike?"

"I don't like the press." Aquaman protested.

"Neither do I, however it appears to be an unavoidable fact that we have to see them. Robin said that even Batman has had to deal with them on occasion."

"Wait, really?"

Aqualad shrugged. "Well, they've landed near the reporters, who have then caught photos and asked questions that for the large part both Batman and Robin ignore."

"Okay then. But…"

"My king, would you like me to go on ahead myself and tell the press that you are… indisposed? Perhaps I could tell them you are injured…"

"Yes, please do." Orin nodded.

Aqualad tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Okay then, my king." He began to swim upwards.

Hydrokinetically, he sent a splash of water towards the Atlantean king. "Bad Mentor." He muttered softly.

"What was that, Kaldur'ahm?" Aquaman asked, not noticing the spray of water.

"I did not say anything, my king." Aqualad answered, stepping out of the water.

"Aqualad!"

Cameras flashed and hit him. The Atlantean automatically took a step backwards and tried not to flinch. "Yes?"

A barrage of questions hit him.

"Where is your mentor?"

"You have a form of super-strength, is that correct?"

"What do you have to say about the rumours that the Atlantean's ability to talk to fish takes away their free will and basically _forces _them to do your bidding?"

"Is it true that you and Green Arrow's protégé Artemis are dating?"

"One at a time, please!" Kaldur shouted. The reporters stilled. "My king is currently… unavailable. Atlantean strength _is_ above human strength. Talking to fish does not necessarily mean they have to do what we ask, they just understand what we are asking. And lastly, Artemis and I are certainly _not_ dating."

"But what of the reports that the two of you were together on a date at a carnival?"

In reality, they had all been there. They'd split into groups of two, and Artemis and Kaldur had been together. They'd had the bad luck to get photographed while surveying the corrupt businessman.

"Completely unfounded."

"And what about…"

"What do you have to say on…"

"There are rumours of…"

Aqualad paused, spun on his heel and jumped back into the water. "I apologise, my king. You were correct – staying here is probably the best course of action." He told Aquaman.

Orin nodded. "Can you call Miss Martian and ask her to pick us up in the bio-ship?"

Kaldur nodded. "Okay." He pressed a button on his comm. unit. "M'gann? It's Kaldur. Can I ask for a favour?"

* * *

Two hours later the bio-ship soared underwater. The camouflage turned off as the door opened. Both Atlanteans swam in quickly.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." M'gann said, turning the camouflage back on again as they floated up. "Umm, you do know that you're on the news, right?"

"Yes." Kaldur sighed. "The press are surprisingly…" He searched for a word. "Scary."

_**X**_

"You need to talk to him." Black Canary folded her arms as she looked at the Man of Steel.

"Talk to who?"

"You know very well who. Conner just wants you to pay attention to him. He's a capable young man and he doesn't need you around all the time. But he does need you to see him once or twice, and he does need you to see him as a _person_."

Superman winced. "I… I do see him as…"

"Then let _him_ know that."

"I… I don't know how… I can't…"

"You can, and you will."

"Look, I know I need to, but… I'll… I can't just… I don't…"

Dinah had had enough.

Reaching into her boot, she pulled out the object that had been uncomfortably pressing against her foot for the past hour.

"Bad Mentor." She said coolly, spraying the Man of Steel in the face.

Superman stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You are officially a terrible father to Conner, and an even worse mentor."

"I'm not his fath-"

"You're closer to it than anyone else is. And you're both a terrible father and an even worse mentor. Bad Mentor." She sprayed him again.

"I don't… Dinah, what the heck?" The Man of Steel stepped back from her. "What's gotten into you?"

"Obviously traditional methods of making you wake up to Superboy aren't working. So, I figured I'd take a leaf from the kids' book." Black Canary shrugged, and then sprayed him one last time. "Bad Mentor."

Then the blonde heroine smirked and walked away.

Superman stared after her and shook his head in confusion. He slowly turned around and walked the opposite way.

"Oh, Batman." Dinah stopped as she saw the Dark Knight working on a computer in the Monitor Womb.

Batman glanced up from his work. "Black Canary."

"Could you return this to Robin? I borrowed it from him." She handed him the spray-bottle.

"Uh, sure." Batman took it and placed it on the ground next to him, turning back to his work.

"Thanks." Dinah nodded, and then left.

Batman generally knew a lot of things about his team-mates, and he liked it that way. On this occasion, however, he figured that for once he didn't want to know. Ignorance is bliss after all.

_**X**_

"Um, Wally, you didn't happen to do 'Bad Mentor' to Flash, did you?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Wally asked, eating a spoonful of ice-cream.

"You might want to see this, then."

Wally was next to her in a blur. "See wh – huh?"

On the news, there was a film of him, blood pouring from his nose. _"Bad Menfor! Bad Menfor!"_ On-screen-Kid Flash snapped, spraying the Flash. Flash reached forwards and caught the spray-bottle.

"This is going to be fun to try and explain…" Robin smirked, looking over at his best friend.

Artemis walked in, pulling her hair out of her face. "Hey guys, guess what." She grinned.

"What?" M'gann looked up from the T.V.

"Superman's teaching Conner how to turn his super-hearing on and off."

"What?" Robin spun around so fast his neck cracked. "Ow." He winced. "But seriously, he's finally helping Conner?"

"I know!" Artemis grinned. "It's beyond time."

"Definitely." Wally agreed, muting the television.

"It is good of Superman to accept some responsibility." Kaldur nodded agreement.

"I wonder what happened to change his mind?" M'gann asked.

"That might have been the thing with Black Canary…" Robin mused.

"What 'thing'?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a few days ago she asked me about what the whole spraying thing was, and so I answered and I ended up telling her about when I sprayed Batman… and then she asked to borrow my spray so she could try and get some sense into Superman."

Wally smirked. "Awesome."

"Definitely." Robin agreed. "By the way, M'gann, have you sprayed J'onn yet?"

"Yes." M'gann gave an almost guilty smile. "He was being a little overprotective, so I…" She shrugged. "In fairness, Uncle J'onn was good about it."

"What about you, Kaldur?" Artemis asked, putting ice-cream into a bowl.

"Hey, that's mine!" Wally protested.

"Deal with it, Baywatch." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Technically, I suppose I did…" Kaldur said after a second. "But we were both still underwater, I didn't use the spray-bottle and my king did not notice. And he was in the right on this particular instance on what should be the best course of action."

"Still counts." Robin shrugged. "Barely, but it's the most you're gonna do."

"You know, it's amazing what you can do with a little spray bottle." Wally mused, taking a bite of his ice-cream while looking at his spray bottle. "I mean, we managed to fix all sorts of things."

"Reckon it would work on a villain?" Conner asked, thinking aloud.

The entire team went still and looked at each other.

* * *

The bioship landed in the cave and the team crawled out, battered and bleeding. Kaldur was almost unconscious and all but being carried by Conner.

Batman and Flash had been waiting for them. Without hesitation they moved forwards to help. "What happened?" Bruce demanded.

Wally gave a bloody smile, trying to support a limping Artemis. "Turns out that spray bottles can only do so much." He admitted through a mouthful of blood.

Robin and M'gann moved out of the ship last, supporting each other. "Hey…" Robin said weakly, one arm seeping red and hanging limply.

"Let's get you all to the med-ward." Bruce said, catching his adoptive son before he collapsed.

"Okay…"

About half an hour later the teens were in the med-ward. Kaldur had woken up and was helping bandage Robin's arm. Conner was dabbing at the blood on M'gann's forehead. Artemis's leg was supported on pillows and right now she was looking for the cause of blood in Wally's mouth.

"What happened?" Batman asked, looking over the team.

"Uh…" Robin said guiltily. "Remember that whole thing with the spray bottles?"

"Yes…" Flash said slowly.

"Well, it turns out that supervillains don't appreciate being sprayed and told that they were 'Bad Bad-Guys'."

"You… tried that on _villains_?" The Flash repeated, eyes widening.

"Hey, it might have worked!" Artemis protested, looking up from Wally's mouth.

"No, it couldn't have." Batman sent a glower at the team.

"What were you _thinking_?" Flash demanded, folding his arms.

"Uh… that it worked on us?" Robin winced as Kaldur let go of his arm. "We figured what was the worst that could happen?"

The two adults sent glowers that made the team cringe. "I believe you have understood by now _exactly_ what the worse was that could happen." Batman growled.

"Yes, Batman." Robin agreed, nodding. "We totally understand."

"Don't worry. We're not doing that again." Wally said, wiping blood from his mouth with a tissue.

"The villains shattered the spray-bottles." Conner added.

Flash glanced at Batman. "Is it wrong if I'm relieved about that?"

"Probably."

"Just checking."

* * *

**So, it's finally done! Hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**And just cause I've rated it as 'complete' doesn't mean you don't need to keep reviewing! Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
